Undertaker x shinigami reader
by NotSoChibi
Summary: First fanfiction that I ever wrote. For those that like Undertaker. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Blackness greeted you, as you opened your eyes. You noticed that you were inside of some kind of coffin and your head hurt.

"Great. I'm quite sure that I know whose fault this is…" you mumbled and tried to move, but it was pointless. Coffin was locked and impossible to open

You sighed and tried to calm down, but that too was pointless. You weren't scared, not at all, more like furious. You didn't have your glasses anymore, and that was a reason good enough to kill someone. Shinigami without his/her glasses was worthless. You couldn't be shinigami without glasses, for god's sake! It was just so wrong!

"Undertaker! I demand that you let me out of here! And if I don't see my glasses soon, I swear someone's going to die!" You shouted with your cruelest and coldest voice, that you could muster, and it worked.

"He, he, he… wait a second (y/n). I forgot where I put that key…" you heard Undertakers laugh and relaxed a little.

Soon he came and opened you coffin. He looked at you with his usual smile, and gave you your silvery glasses.

"My, my. You're as old as me, but your height never stops to surprise me… You're as short as that little Phantomhive!" he started to laugh.

"I'm not short! You're just too tall." you shouted at him blushing a bit.

"Why did you bring me here, where's my death scythe and why does my head hurt? Care to tell me? Oh, and why do you have a coffin which needs a lock?!" You questioned him with your angry (e/c) eyes staring right at his, which were somewhat greenish gold.

"I just simply wanted you here, my dear! Your death scythe is over there." he paused and pointed at your silvery scythe that was almost identical to Undertakers own. "I really apologize for your head, I kind of … hit it at something…"

He smiled and gave you one of his bone cookies. You sighed again and took it. As you sat on one of the coffins Undertaker hurried to search his own death scythe that really was almost identical to yours. So identical, that normal human wouldn't see the difference.

"So, why do you have that coffin with a lock? Tell me honestly. I have known you for long enough to see, when you lie." you questioned once again, but now with shinigamis seriousness at his/hers job.

"No need to be so serious, my love." Undertaker lifted your chin up, so you could see his eyes that were glowing warmly. "That's just a little place to keep you safe and nothing more."

He let go of you for a moment and went to place his death scythe beside yours. They looked like a pair.

"Keep me safe from what? What idiot would want to harm shinigami?" you asked with slight amusement in your voice.

"Other shinigami (y/n)… only other shinigami, or demon, would be so stupid." he answered after a while, but didn't look at you at all.

"But there's no one else than us in your shop… who…" you fell silent as Undertaker turned his gaze to you.

His eyes burned brighter and stronger than before, and his wicked smile took your breath away. You were as old as Undertaker and almost as good shinigami, and from years of experience you knew what his expressions meant. You blushed and were now bright red.

"Please (y/n). Answer me honestly, like I have answered to all of your questions. Do you like me?" he asked with a dreamy gaze and playful smile.

You just stood there blushing so hard that you were redder than Grell. Only when Undertaker took few steps towards you, you noticed that time was still moving and that this was reality.

"W-wait a mi-minute Undertaker! I'm not sure I understood that right." you stuttered and tried finally hide your blush from him.

Undertaker grinned and stopped. He had something in his mind, you knew that. Was he laughing now somewhere inside his mind? Was he playing with you, like numerous times before?

"Sorry, my dear. I said something stupid." he paused and you calmed down for a moment, feeling depressed for some reason, until he continued. "I meant to ask that do you LOVE me, not like. Like and love aren't a same thing."

You blushed again in surprise. For a moment you couldn't move, and he got closer to you. So close that you could feel his warm breath on your face.

"He, he, heee… You're so cute, when you blush (y/n)…" he whispered to your ear.

Then you realized where this was going and quickly made you decision. You ran past him, over to your death scythe and like a lightning you were out of his shop. That was too much for you to handle in one day. You would have fainted if you've stayed here even a second longer, and after that, without no doubt, you would have found yourself in that locked coffin again… In a way, that would have been nice, but you weren't so easy to get, and you weren't going to live rest of your life in that shop! You still had your job as a shinigami… which you couldn't focus on, because what had happened…

"Oh, well. I'll get you some day, my dear… That easily panicking side of you is cute also. He, he, hee…" you could hear Undertakers voice, and ran even faster away from that town leaving him behind.

"My, my. She really is a lot of fun." Undertaker smiled at your reaction and returned to his shop muttering and laughing to himself. "That teaches (y/n) that I'm the only one for her/him. Like our death scythes, we belong together… we always have, always will… This will be so fun. He, he, he…"


	2. Meeting him

I'm glad that even someone liked this. Actually I wasn't quite sure if I would write this more but some people said that they want me to write and I'm happy to do so. Thank you so much for reading this!

You asked a new chapter so here it is (This is quite late… Okay, I'm really REALLY late so sorry about that…). Please enjoy!

It has been a week since you had seen Undertaker and a week since he confessed that he loves you. You wanted to go see him again, but you were so busy at your work that you really didn't have any time. And you weren't quite sure if you were ready to see him. Until now. You had persuaded William to give you a few days off, so you could go see him. You wanted to apologize to Undertaker that you ran away, but it was partly _his_ fault. You almost had a heart attack when he said that he loved you. Who could blame you for that…

"What should I do…" you wondered to yourself and sighed. "I have known Undertaker for a long time but I have no idea how he will react when he sees me…"

Your (h/c) locks swayed at strong night wind and you (e/c) eyes narrowed slightly. You sensed something troublesome. You sensed a demon and a human with him. And Grell was with them, but unlike any other shinigami in the whole London, you kind of liked that annoying redhead. If you were correct, they too were heading at Undertakers shop.

"Oh yeah. There's been some really crazy deaths lately, so it wouldn't be a surprise to see _them_ here" you thought.

"Better hurry, before those two come with that annoying redhead whose stalking them. He always talks about 'his' Sebby-chan" you laughed and started to run toward the shop.

Soon with your inhumane speed you arrived in front of Undertakers door and stared at it for a moment. You felt kind of nervous, but you opened the door anyways. Undertakers shop was so lovely and creepy as always. Whew candles lighted the room full of coffins, skeletons and other things like that. You had always thought that place as your second home because you visited Undertaker quite often. You just felt comfortable there. And corpses didn't really bother you, as you saw them enough at your work.

"He he heeee….. Hello my dear (y/n)" you suddenly heard a whisper behind your back and you screamed from surprise.

"Undertaker!" you shouted at the man behind you, only to get more furious when he collapsed to the floor due his uncontrollable laughing fit, "Don't laugh at me!"

"Oh… but you were just so cute when you screamed like that… heheheheeee" Undertaker said now grinning at you.

"Sh-shut up…" you muttered blushing like crazy at his sweet words.

Undertaker opened his mouth clearly to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened and three men walked in. You immediately recognized them as Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis and as fellow shinigami Grell Sutcliff. The last of them, the most annoying redhead in the whole London, stared at you with shining eyes and terrifyingly happy smile that got your red face turn snow white from terror.

"(y/n)-chan!? In Undertakers shop!? Blushing!?" Grell squealed and looked at you expectantly.

"W-what? I'm just visiting this old friend of mine, there's nothing else going on Grell" you assured with you coldest voice and turned your murderous gaze at Undertaker who was laughing his ass off at his shops floor.

You sighed in annoyance and turned you gaze back to the trio in front of you. Ciel clearly tried not to laugh, and was coughing violently. Sebastian beside the chibi Earl was smiling his usual smile but you would bet that he too was quite amused by the situation you were in. And Grell… yeah… he was staring at you with sparkling green eyes and constantly mumbling something about you and Undertaker. If you had to guess, you would think that the redhead shipped you with undertaker… The situation was more or less quite awkward for you. And your crush laughing like a maniac he was, beside you, didn't make you feel any better at all. Thought the situation was clearly very entertaining for him at least.

"Uh… Earl Phantomhive, didn't you have some work related matters to deal with that laughing maniac?" you asked and pointed your finger towards the laughing Undertaker, desperately trying to get away from the awkward and confusing situation that you were in.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here because of the case of-" Ciel started but was soon interrupted by Undertaker himself.

"Because of the numerous murdered children I presume? Yes, I know about them… But every piece of information has a price…" Undertaker snickered "Earl, show me the first rate laugh…!"

You almost face palmed when you heard him say that. Wasn't he just laughing like a madman on the floor, and now he wants more? Geez.

"Please wait outside, my lord. You too miss (y/n)", Sebastian said and smiled his usual fake smile.

You looked at him, bored. You didn't like waiting like this and those three had ruined your moment, it didn't feel right to tell your feelings to him now… You smiled knowing just what you had to do.

"Undertaker, I unfortunately have to leave now, but before that, could you come here for a second?", You asked smiling innocently at him.

Undertaker stared questioningly at you for a moment, but soon his signature smile appeared on his face and he walked to you. To his surprise he was soon pulled down from his robe so his head would be closer to yours.

"Let's meet at the graveyard at sunset? I have something to tell you…", you whispered to him and then let go of him.

You saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he just blankly stared at you shocked. His state made you laugh a bit. Ignoring your shocked crush, you made your way to the shops door. Before Grell could ask anything about what you had said to Undertaker, you silenced him with your cold stare.

"Grell? Didn't you have job to do?", you asked and smirked when he freezed, "Oh, Willam will kill you once he hears this!"

You snickered and ran your way out of the shop, Grell shouting something at you desperately. You will get your moment with Undertaker, _AND_ revenge on that annoying kouhai of yours for annoying you. Perfect!

**Google it if you don't know what kouhai is xd**


End file.
